This new variety of azalea plant was discovered by me in September 1971 as a sport of the variety Dogwood (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,093) grown in greenhouse at San Fernando, Calif., and the extraordinary variegated coloration of its flowers caused me to then and there proceed to reproduce this sport by means of cuttings. Subsequent propagation of this new plant through many successive generations, by means of cuttings, has demonstrated that it has other valuable characteristics all of which hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This variety is now being propagated on a commercial scale in Oregon, as well as at San Fernando, Calif., and marketing of this plant has been carried on since November 1977.